One Love
by Janet-Mufasa
Summary: Four years since the Huntsman assassinated the wicked queen, a mysterious prince from a far off land has stolen Snow White's heart. Love letters, poems and songs, and personal exchanges about their own personal lives lead the prince to finally meet her in person. He feels, they are kindred souls, who've never had friends or felt truly loved, and he's determined to change that.


_To the beautiful, rightful future queen of your land, the fairest maiden this humble earth has ever dared to call its own, who's kindness and beauty is far beyond the human understanding._

_She who, with her raven hair, and her delicate ruby tinted lips, who shames the snow which falls to the ground, for it is not worthy to do more than lie at your feet. The creatures of the earth and sky, and dare I suggest the ocean too, should your kingdom have been nearer to it, all adore you for your purity is evident in your spirit and your smile._

_You, a gentle and misfortunate angel, who hasn't known a day of rest since your dearest father's departure, shall feel this pain, no more._

_Oh, for many years I have sent these letters, and by miracle alone they have reached you safely. I find myself lost, in a trance of despair until your response has finally fallen into my hands. I dream of you, dear beautiful princess, with whom I have never spoken face to face, and yet I yearn for you. I need you._

_I am coming for you. _

_With the most profound love, and the deepest sincerity, Prince Hans of The Southern Isles._

XxXxXxXxXxX

Snow White sighed and touched the 'H' in his name, a flutter settling over heart heart, and she blinked away the tears from her eyes. She reluctantly folded the letter and tucked it into her bodice, right next to her heart, and she clasped her hands together, feeling weak and frail under the pleasurable stupefied state she was always reduced to at his magnificently eloquent speeches, and poems, and pledges to see her someday.

She smiled softly and stood up carefully from her little wooden perch, the now seventeen year old princess knowing better than to be idle, even though the queen was finally ...gone.

Unable to take her life, the huntsman had turned on the Queen instead, but despite his kindest of intentions, he was imprisoned, but upon her begging request, he was released, and he had gone home to his family.

She didn't associate herself with ideas of hatred, or wrath, but for so long now she had been oppressed. She had never felt the privilege of childhood, nor had she ever any real friends, other than the birds who might perch on her window sill, or the little mice who came in the night.

She waltzed slowly to her Stepmother's coveted mirror, and spoke to it,

"Dearest mirror on the wall, can you truly say,  
My dearest prince will come to me, and be my king someday?"

There was a soft, deep rumble from within its glass, and then at last he appeared, a smile on his mysterious face, the spirit of the mirror always blessed to speak with his rightful mistress and he replied,

"Look no further, wait no more...  
The one you love, is at the door..."

She he gasped and her hands flew to her face, and she glanced at her homely attire, having been dressed for chores, and not expecting company.

An echo of a knock fell upon her ears and she shook her head, knowing that it didn't matter what she wore, for the one she loved, would surely not care.

She ran to the hall, rushing past the curious guards, and her heart was bursting from the pressure to get there faster.

She skidded to a halt and she panted and then checked her hair quickly, and straightening her dress, before drawing open the doors...with difficulty for their heavy weight...

There he stood, a truly handsome, and fine young man, not that much older than herself. Since they day he heard his brother bragging about the beautiful princess whom he'd serenaded, but never found, Hans had made it his mission to find her.

He found not her, but her address following the assassination of her stepmother and they had corresponded for many years but had never seen each other face to face. He was determined to have her for his own, not as a trophy bride like his brother surely had planned to make of her, nor for her kingdom, which a few years ago he might have greedily accepted.

No...this was a beautiful tortured soul like his own, who never knew the love of a mother, and who was always alone. For the first time, ever, he was going to be the hero. A real hero..

"Hans... I knew you'd come..." She breathed, and she fell into his arms.

"Of course I came. I love you..." He replied. And he meant it.


End file.
